world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:CarsonChrismer
Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. They can be found here. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Cite sources whenever possible. Even if you can't remember the information, please at least write "Add source here" so that other users will know to provide reference information. No one will take the website seriously if there are no citations. However, we aren't format/citation fanatics and simply writing author, title, publishing company/date (for books) and page number is all that required. For more help see this. :5) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :6) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style * *Newsletter *Forum:Index *World War II Wiki:Citations Good Luck! ---- Category:Templates Citing Wikipedia Hello Carson, I would just like to let you know that citing wikipedia or copying from other websites in general is not allowed on this wiki. 21:56,8/23/2013 21:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) You can ask me if you need help finding other sources. Also you may want to see the Manual of Style for some further help. 21:59,8/23/2013 21:59, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Cold War Wiki Of course I will accept this affiliate request. I would love to support a fellow historical website. I'll add you to the list immediately. 00:17,9/30/2013 00:17, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You don't need to do this but I also made a wiki on the United Nations. It is brand new but I plan to have it include * Sanctions * Council Resoultions and more about the United Nations. If you wanted to make it an affiliate heres the link. http://theunitednations.wikia.com/wiki/The_United_Nations_Wiki CarsonChrismer (talk) 00:23, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Actully that may be too compicated. That stuff may be included in the cold war wik CarsonChrismer (talk) 00:27, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Logo and Background Hello Carson, I'm sorry for not being able to edit your wiki but I have been busy with research. Anyway, I used Adobe Illustrator to create the logo, it is an excellent tool for many different purposes but it is quite expensive and the free trial only lasts for a month, so use it wisely. To add the background of your choice, you need to run it through a file compressor. Hope this helps, 03:00,11/16/2013 03:00, November 16, 2013 (UTC)